Breaking Her
by XvBrokenvX
Summary: Slade breaks into the tower to scare Raven, but things quickly escalate. Did Slade finally take things to far? Rated M for rape, violence, and mature language and themes.
1. Chapter 1

_"I'm not afraid of you anymore,"_ her voice echoed through Slade's mind. His strong hands clung to the rope that held him outside her window. She was asleep on top of her bed with a book open next to her. Raven's hand lay softly in the middle of the page. Her index finger was still placed gently over the line she had fallen asleep reading.

"Poor Raven," Slade muttered to himself. The whole team had been exhausted lately, every villain, thief, terrorist, and conman knew it. With the alarm constantly going off, the Titans have barely had time to eat and sleep. The team was getting sloppy. Tonight would be a quiet night though, Slade knew it even though the Titans didn't. The only trouble in Jump City would be right here in Titans Tower.

Slade watched as Raven's body shifted slightly. Her body may have changed – slightly taller, more curves – but she hadn't changed a bit. She was still quiet and she still preferred reading in her room alone than watching the comedy movie playing in their living room with the others.

Slade watched her steady breathing. Her chest moved up and down with each breath. It was good she didn't change though; this meant he still knew her weaknesses. It's been over a year since the Titan's last saw him and he would make sure that he broke them one by one: starting with the dark shy Titan in front of him.

Slade pushed the window open silently. It did not matter if he made any noise though. The team had the TV blasting loud enough to hear all the way from Raven's room. Even if she screamed, it was unlikely anyone would come to check on her. She rolled over at the sound of the window closing but she did not wake up.

"Raven," he said out loud. She sat up in a second, rubbing her eyes to adjust to the dark room.

"Slade." Raven jumped up, her hands glowing back. "I thought we were done with you."

"Not even close," Slade replied. Raven aimed right at him, shooting her dark magic. She thought it would be right on target but Slade was suddenly gone. Two firm hands grabbed her wrists, pulling them behind her. "And I am going to win this one."

"Azarath Metrion- " Slade covered her mouth before she could finish the spell.

"Zinthos?" he whispered in her ear. Slade pushed her down on her bed and smiled behind his mask. He could see the fear behind her eyes when she realized she could not do anything to stop him. "Where are your friends, Raven? Downstairs having a party without you? Tell me, Raven, are you scared? All alone with no one to save you?"

Raven dug her teeth into his hand, "You can't scare me, Slade." Slade smiled at her lie. This was exactly what he needed. It was really all Beast Boy's fault for talking too loudly about her little 'problem' with denying fear. Of course, when Beast Boy was laughing with Robin about how her powers failed when she denied fear, Beast Boy had no idea that Slade had spies all around them just waiting for something he could use against them. Slade would have Raven wrapped around his finger. She would be afraid to even hear his name, and he had Beast Boy to thank for it.

"I wonder how long it would take your friends to notice if I killed you right now," Slade said, pressing her back into her bed. He held his thumb over her throat. He could feel her body stiffen under him as fear sunk in. Her now free hands pushed off the bed, trying to get up. She pressed her head deeper into her bed trying to get free from his grasp.

"Let me go," Raven demanded. The courageous voice was fake though, although he had to give her props on her good acting.

"What's the matter, Raven? You can't make me get off?" Slade mocked. Raven turned her head away from him and pushed off her bed again, "Are you scared yet?"

Raven looked him in the eye again before she spit on his mask. Slade wiped the spit off his mask, letting go of one of her arms. He pressed his weight over her and grabbed her chin in his hand. "You can't stop me, Raven."

"Want to bet?" her fist collided with the side of his mask as the words came out. It was clear that Robin had been teaching her some tricks. Her knee jabbed him in the stomach as she flipped him off of her. Slade was faster though and he grabbed her belt, stopping her from getting help. He pulled her away from the door.

A cry of: "Aghhh," escaped her lips as Slade grabbed her hair, throwing her across the room. She hit the wall with a _thud_. Slade stepped over her as she tried to get up. His foot kicked her hard in the stomach. Raven took a gasp for breath and Slade kicked her again, throwing her back into the wall for a second time. Her eyes light up with black energy as she turned but he grabbed her neck and lifted her against the wall.

"One shot and I'll kill you right here," Slade whispered.

"You're going to kill me anyway," Raven said, her hands glowing. Slade threw her across the room, the back of her leotard ripping as it scraped against her dresser.

"Yo, Raven, everything okay?" Cyborg's voice came from the doorway, followed by some knocking. Slade raised his gun at the doorway.

"No," Raven whispered to Slade, "Stop."

"Say you're fine," Slade replied.

"I'm fine, Cyborg" Raven said in her usual monotone. Slade was impressed at her ability to follow directions.

"Can I come in?" Cyborg asked. Slade shook his head no.

"No, I'm sleeping," Raven called back.

"I thought I heard you scream… are you sure you're okay?" Cyborg replied.

"It was just a bad dream. Go away," Raven said with a hint of anger.

Slade could hear Cyborg sigh through the doorway. "Alright, Rae, I'm just down the hall if you need anything." His loud footsteps could be heard fading in the distance as Slade lowered his gun and applauded.

"You're quiet the actress, Raven," Slade smiled, "A very good liar. You know, I never thought you were capable of lying to your friends. I guess you are not as close to them as I remember."

Raven attempted to get up but Slade grabbed her hair again, pulling her to be eye level with him. Raven could feel her hair being pulled from its roots as she desperately tried to scramble to her feet in an attempt stand. Slade pushed her back into her bed and her knees buckled against the mattress.

Slade stepped in front of her and Raven lifted both her feet to kick him straight in the stomach. He took a step back from the blow, but caught her leg before she could move it. "You know, my plan was to scare you, Raven."

"You can't scare me," Raven replied automatically.

"Oh, on the contrary Raven, I can. But my plan changed." Slade smiled as fear refilled her eyes. "I am going to leave you broken." As he spoke his hand ripped the rest of her leotard.

Raven automatically turned over, trying to get away. Slade grabbed her arm and spun her around. He had to admit, she had a good figure, but that did not matter to him. It was all in her eyes. Slade's eyes never left hers as he slipped his pants down. He loved the way fear filled them. He loved the way her small body struggled against him, squirming pointlessly.

"Stop," Raven cried out. Slade could hear the fear in her voice now as he positioned himself over her. "Slade, stop." Her voice was calm again. Her eyes locked with his and it was not fear that filled them.

She was pleading with everything she had. Her eyes were filled with that puppy dog look girls learned to master at a young age. Slade's pulse quicked – he wanted the fear to come back.

He moved fast: one quick, deep thrust inside her. Raven cringed. Her eyes shut and she whimpered. It was hard to move. She wasn't wet enough to allow a consistent pace. He moved as fast as her body allowed and it gradually got easier. Each thrust moved deeper inside her and he would pull out slowly, almost all the way, only to thrust back in quickly and deeper.

Slade felt himself take her virginity, he knew exactly when he had gone far enough. Her whole body stiffened but he did not slow down to let her adjust to the pain. Instead he went faster, glad to hurt her as much as possible. It was possible that she was actually getting wet, as any teenage body might react to a man, but it was most likely blood that helped him move. In and out, as fast as possible, Slade kept going.

He wanted her to open her eyes again so he could tell what she was thinking, but her eyes were tightly shut and her head was turned to the side while she silently cried. She was tight but getting looser as he pushed deeper in.

"How old are you?" Slade asked as he pushed deeper into her. Raven gasped in pain again but did not answer. He pulled himself entirely out of her and thrust himself in fast, hard, and deep and Raven let out a soft cry of pain as Slade repeated his question.

"S-sixteen," Raven whispered.

Slade leaned his head in close to her ear, "I bet this will be an unforgettable first time for you." He pushed himself all the way in as he came, his hot breath on her ear. Her thin, fragile hands found his chest and she pushed him off slowly.

"Go, you won," she whispered. "Get off."

Slade grabbed her shoulders so she could not push him out of her. "I'm not done yet." Her eyes opened and the fear radiating from them was overwhelming. Slade grinned.

"You won," Raven repeated. Slade could feel her stomach tightening in fear.

They laid there in silence for about fifteen minutes. Raven didn't stop trying to push him off of her. Finally, he pulled out of her and Raven let out another whimper of pain.

"If you thought that hurt…," Slade chuckled.

"Slade, please stop," Raven whispered. Her begging only fueled him more as he tossed her small figure to the side, rolling her onto her stomach. Raven tried to get up but Slade got back on top of her, pressing his chest against her back.

"If you thought that hurt," he repeated, "then this should just about kill you." Still covered with blood and cum, Slade grasped her ass tightly and rammed himself in. It was even tighter than before but Slade made himself go faster. Raven's nails dug into her hand, drawing blood. Slade stopped for a minute to take her hands in his own – not out of kindness or gentleness, but so that she could not create the minor pain to distract herself. "How does that feel, Raven?" he asked as he pushed himself in faster.

He could tell he had torn skin from the blood he could feel dripping out of her. He pulled out and flipped her over so quickly that her eyes met his. They just stared at each other for a moment: his eyes wide and cruel, hers fearful and pleading. He brought her hand down and made her touch him, showing her to touch him. She closed her eyes again, to his dislike. She cringed but let his hand guide her. He waited a minute before letting her hand go. He was happy to see she kept going on her own; happy to see that he maintained control without having to hold her. His hand traced up her thin stomach and grabbed her breast. She stopped jerking him for a second but when his grip on her breast tightened she started again – slightly harder even.

He finally pushed her hand off of him and Raven took a breath. With one quick thrust, he was back inside her without warning. Raven arched her back forward and squeezed her eyes shut tighter while Slade had a second climax inside her. Raven tried to pushed her legs closed, only managing to make herself tighter for him.

"I was honored to your first time, Raven." Slade laughed. "I must say, you give a guy good time." Slade leaned forward so close that she could feel his breath on her ear. "I bet you can't wait for more." Just like that, Slade was gone.

Raven sat there for a long time, her body aching with pain. She couldn't fight the strength to stand up or even roll over. Blood was slowly moving down her leg. It wasn't a lot but it bothered her anyway.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed before she finally stood up shakily. Her leotard was in pieces across the bed and floor. She pulled a new leotard on painfully, not knowing exactly what she was going to do once she was dressed. Her first plan was to go down to Robin, but she knew all he would do is try to find Slade right away, and she knew he wouldn't. She pulled her cape off the chair in the corner of her room where she left it hours before when she came up to read. Raven put her cape on and wrapped it tightly around her, pulling her hood over her head.

She pushed her door open, happy to find the hallway empty, and slipped into the bathroom. Raven turned on the water as hot as the shower could go and she let her cape fall. She phased herself effortlessly out of her leotard and stepped under the water, just sitting down. The water was burning her skin, but she didn't care. She watched as crimson water rolled off her body and moved down the drain.

Raven sat in the shower until the hot water ran out. Only when freezing water met her skin did she stand up and shut the water off. Her body was still sore and it hurt to walk. She dabbed herself dry carefully, trying to avoid the already forming bruises.

When she left the bathroom, she managed to erase almost every physical sign of what happened. She passed by her bedroom door and headed for Cyborg's, remembering his offer. Reaching the end of the hallway, she knocked softly, but he answered within a second.

"Hey, Rae, what's up?" he asked. Raven just sunk to the floor in reply. Cyborg knelt down, lifting her into his arms easily and bringing her inside his room. Raven tried to pull away from his touch but Cyborg ignored her protest and brought her over to his bed, where he sat her down carefully. Cyborg sat down next to her and let her breathe for a few minutes before he asked what was wrong.

"Slade" was Raven's only reply.

"Where?"

"He was in my room."

Cyborg raised his hand up slowly, pushing her hood off her face. Her cheeks were tearstained and the left side of her head was swelling with a bruise. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"He had a gun aimed at the door. You would have been dead before you even walked in," Raven replied.

"What did he want?"

Raven looked up, her eyes meeting Cyborg's. She trusted him as much as Robin, and she knew she could reply on him. It didn't take Raven's powers of empathy to read his eyes. Cyborg was very clearly feeling a list of emotions. He was concerned for her safety, worried, and defensive. At the same time, she could see the idea of revenge building behind his eyes. It was too soon for revenge, too soon for a rematch. "He said he wanted to scare me."

Raven told herself that it wasn't even a lie. Slade had said that he wanted to scare her. She just left out how his plan had changed.

"And?"

"He threw me around for a while. I tried to fight back but… " Raven let her voice trail away. She knew Cyborg was analyzing her. With just a glance he could see bruises on her neck in the shape of a hand.

"Do you want to spend the night in here, Rae?"

"No," Raven replied. "I just… I don't know."

"Don't worry about it, Rae, it's cool. You go ahead to sleep. I don't even use my bed anyway, I need the table if I want to recharge," Cyborg smiled warmly and headed for his table. He waited for Raven to fall asleep before he plugged himself in, and he couldn't help but wonder how Slade managed to scare her so badly.

Raven steadied her breathing and held her eyes shut. She listened Cyborg plugged himself and once he was powered down for the night, Raven rolled over, staring up at the ceiling. Every creak in the tower made her jump. Raven eventually ran her fingers through her hair, muttering to herself that she was being stupid.

She didn't fall asleep so much as she passed out some time around four thirty in the morning. She drifted into an uneasy sleep, plagued by nightmares of Slade and what he might be planning next.

* * *

**A/N**

**This is a re-write of Breaking Her, which I wrote two years ago. The original version of Breaking Her will be left up until this version is completed. Please, leave reviews for me! I love feedback, even if it is harsh. If there is something you don't like let me know and let me know why. I want to be a better writer and I can't do that without feedback!**

_"I'm not afraid of you anymore,"_ her voice echoed through Slade's mind. His strong hands clung to the rope that held him outside her window. She was asleep on top of her bed with a book open next to her. Raven's hand lay softly in the middle of the page. Her index finger was still placed gently over the line she had fallen asleep reading.

"Poor Raven," Slade muttered to himself. The whole team had been exhausted lately, every villain, thief, terrorist, and conman knew it. With the alarm constantly going off, the Titans have barely had time to eat and sleep. The team was getting sloppy. Tonight would be a quiet night though, Slade knew it even though the Titans didn't. The only trouble in Jump City would be right here in Titans Tower.

Slade watched as Raven's body shifted slightly. Her body may have changed – slightly taller, more curves – but she hadn't changed a bit. She was still quiet and she still preferred reading in her room alone than watching the comedy movie playing in their living room with the others.

Slade watched her steady breathing. Her chest moved up and down with each breath. It was good she didn't change though; this meant he still knew her weaknesses. It's been over a year since the Titan's last saw him and he would make sure that he broke them one by one: starting with the dark shy Titan in front of him.

Slade pushed the window open silently. It did not matter if he made any noise though. The team had the TV blasting loud enough to hear all the way from Raven's room. Even if she screamed, it was unlikely anyone would come to check on her. She rolled over at the sound of the window closing but she did not wake up.

"Raven," he said out loud. She sat up in a second, rubbing her eyes to adjust to the dark room.

"Slade." Raven jumped up, her hands glowing back. "I thought we were done with you."

"Not even close," Slade replied. Raven aimed right at him, shooting her dark magic. She thought it would be right on target but Slade was suddenly gone. Two firm hands grabbed her wrists, pulling them behind her. "And I am going to win this one."

"Azarath Metrion- " Slade covered her mouth before she could finish the spell.

"Zinthos?" he whispered in her ear. Slade pushed her down on her bed and smiled behind his mask. He could see the fear behind her eyes when she realized she could not do anything to stop him. "Where are your friends, Raven? Downstairs having a party without you? Tell me, Raven, are you scared? All alone with no one to save you?"

Raven dug her teeth into his hand, "You can't scare me, Slade." Slade smiled at her lie. This was exactly what he needed. It was really all Beast Boy's fault for talking too loudly about her little 'problem' with denying fear. Of course, when Beast Boy was laughing with Robin about how her powers failed when she denied fear, Beast Boy had no idea that Slade had spies all around them just waiting for something he could use against them. Slade would have Raven wrapped around his finger. She would be afraid to even hear his name, and he had Beast Boy to thank for it.

"I wonder how long it would take your friends to notice if I killed you right now," Slade said, pressing her back into her bed. He held his thumb over her throat. He could feel her body stiffen under him as fear sunk in. Her now free hands pushed off the bed, trying to get up. She pressed her head deeper into her bed trying to get free from his grasp.

"Let me go," Raven demanded. The courageous voice was fake though, although he had to give her props on her good acting.

"What's the matter, Raven? You can't make me get off?" Slade mocked. Raven turned her head away from him and pushed off her bed again, "Are you scared yet?"

Raven looked him in the eye again before she spit on his mask. Slade wiped the spit off his mask, letting go of one of her arms. He pressed his weight over her and grabbed her chin in his hand. "You can't stop me, Raven."

"Want to bet?" her fist collided with the side of his mask as the words came out. It was clear that Robin had been teaching her some tricks. Her knee jabbed him in the stomach as she flipped him off of her. Slade was faster though and he grabbed her belt, stopping her from getting help. He pulled her away from the door.

A cry of: "Aghhh," escaped her lips as Slade grabbed her hair, throwing her across the room. She hit the wall with a _thud_. Slade stepped over her as she tried to get up. His foot kicked her hard in the stomach. Raven took a gasp for breath and Slade kicked her again, throwing her back into the wall for a second time. Her eyes light up with black energy as she turned but he grabbed her neck and lifted her against the wall.

"One shot and I'll kill you right here," Slade whispered.

"You're going to kill me anyway," Raven said, her hands glowing. Slade threw her across the room, the back of her leotard ripping as it scraped against her dresser.

"Yo, Raven, everything okay?" Cyborg's voice came from the doorway, followed by some knocking. Slade raised his gun at the doorway.

"No," Raven whispered to Slade, "Stop."

"Say you're fine," Slade replied.

"I'm fine, Cyborg" Raven said in her usual monotone. Slade was impressed at her ability to follow directions.

"Can I come in?" Cyborg asked. Slade shook his head no.

"No, I'm sleeping," Raven called back.

"I thought I heard you scream… are you sure you're okay?" Cyborg replied.

"It was just a bad dream. Go away," Raven said with a hint of anger.

Slade could hear Cyborg sigh through the doorway. "Alright, Rae, I'm just down the hall if you need anything." His loud footsteps could be heard fading in the distance as Slade lowered his gun and applauded.

"You're quiet the actress, Raven," Slade smiled, "A very good liar. You know, I never thought you were capable of lying to your friends. I guess you are not as close to them as I remember."

Raven attempted to get up but Slade grabbed her hair again, pulling her to be eye level with him. Raven could feel her hair being pulled from its roots as she desperately tried to scramble to her feet in an attempt stand. Slade pushed her back into her bed and her knees buckled against the mattress.

Slade stepped in front of her and Raven lifted both her feet to kick him straight in the stomach. He took a step back from the blow, but caught her leg before she could move it. "You know, my plan was to scare you, Raven."

"You can't scare me," Raven replied automatically.

"Oh, on the contrary Raven, I can. But my plan changed." Slade smiled as fear refilled her eyes. "I am going to leave you broken." As he spoke his hand ripped the rest of her leotard.

Raven automatically turned over, trying to get away. Slade grabbed her arm and spun her around. He had to admit, she had a good figure, but that did not matter to him. It was all in her eyes. Slade's eyes never left hers as he slipped his pants down. He loved the way fear filled them. He loved the way her small body struggled against him, squirming pointlessly.

"Stop," Raven cried out. Slade could hear the fear in her voice now as he positioned himself over her. "Slade, stop." Her voice was calm again. Her eyes locked with his and it was not fear that filled them.

She was pleading with everything she had. Her eyes were filled with that puppy dog look girls learned to master at a young age. Slade's pulse quicked – he wanted the fear to come back.

He moved fast: one quick, deep thrust inside her. Raven cringed. Her eyes shut and she whimpered. It was hard to move. She wasn't wet enough to allow a consistent pace. He moved as fast as her body allowed and it gradually got easier. Each thrust moved deeper inside her and he would pull out slowly, almost all the way, only to thrust back in quickly and deeper.

Slade felt himself take her virginity, he knew exactly when he had gone far enough. Her whole body stiffened but he did not slow down to let her adjust to the pain. Instead he went faster, glad to hurt her as much as possible. It was possible that she was actually getting wet, as any teenage body might react to a man, but it was most likely blood that helped him move. In and out, as fast as possible, Slade kept going.

He wanted her to open her eyes again so he could tell what she was thinking, but her eyes were tightly shut and her head was turned to the side while she silently cried. She was tight but getting looser as he pushed deeper in.

"How old are you?" Slade asked as he pushed deeper into her. Raven gasped in pain again but did not answer. He pulled himself entirely out of her and thrust himself in fast, hard, and deep and Raven let out a soft cry of pain as Slade repeated his question.

"S-sixteen," Raven whispered.

Slade leaned his head in close to her ear, "I bet this will be an unforgettable first time for you." He pushed himself all the way in as he came, his hot breath on her ear. Her thin, fragile hands found his chest and she pushed him off slowly.

"Go, you won," she whispered. "Get off."

Slade grabbed her shoulders so she could not push him out of her. "I'm not done yet." Her eyes opened and the fear radiating from them was overwhelming. Slade grinned.

"You won," Raven repeated. Slade could feel her stomach tightening in fear.

They laid there in silence for about fifteen minutes. Raven didn't stop trying to push him off of her. Finally, he pulled out of her and Raven let out another whimper of pain.

"If you thought that hurt…," Slade chuckled.

"Slade, please stop," Raven whispered. Her begging only fueled him more as he tossed her small figure to the side, rolling her onto her stomach. Raven tried to get up but Slade got back on top of her, pressing his chest against her back.

"If you thought that hurt," he repeated, "then this should just about kill you." Still covered with blood and cum, Slade grasped her ass tightly and rammed himself in. It was even tighter than before but Slade made himself go faster. Raven's nails dug into her hand, drawing blood. Slade stopped for a minute to take her hands in his own – not out of kindness or gentleness, but so that she could not create the minor pain to distract herself. "How does that feel, Raven?" he asked as he pushed himself in faster.

He could tell he had torn skin from the blood he could feel dripping out of her. He pulled out and flipped her over so quickly that her eyes met his. They just stared at each other for a moment: his eyes wide and cruel, hers fearful and pleading. He brought her hand down and made her touch him, showing her to touch him. She closed her eyes again, to his dislike. She cringed but let his hand guide her. He waited a minute before letting her hand go. He was happy to see she kept going on her own; happy to see that he maintained control without having to hold her. His hand traced up her thin stomach and grabbed her breast. She stopped jerking him for a second but when his grip on her breast tightened she started again – slightly harder even.

He finally pushed her hand off of him and Raven took a breath. With one quick thrust, he was back inside her without warning. Raven arched her back forward and squeezed her eyes shut tighter while Slade had a second climax inside her. Raven tried to pushed her legs closed, only managing to make herself tighter for him.

"I was honored to your first, Raven." Slade laughed. "I must say, you give a guy good time." Slade leaned forward so close that she could feel his breath on her ear. "I bet you can't wait for more." Just like that, Slade was gone.

Raven sat there for a long time, her body aching with pain. She couldn't fight the strength to stand up or even roll over. Blood was slowly moving down her leg. It wasn't a lot but it bothered her anyway.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed before she finally stood up shakily. Her leotard was in pieces across the bed and floor. She pulled a new leotard on painfully, not knowing exactly what she was going to do once she was dressed. Her first plan was to go down to Robin, but she knew all he would do is try to find Slade right away, and she knew he wouldn't. She pulled her cape off the chair in the corner of her room where she left it hours before when she came up to read. Raven put her cape on and wrapped it tightly around her, pulling her hood over her head.

She pushed her door open, happy to find the hallway empty, and slipped into the bathroom. Raven turned on the water as hot as the shower could go and she let her cape fall. She phased herself effortlessly out of her leotard and stepped under the water, just sitting down. The water was burning her skin, but she didn't care. She watched as crimson water rolled off her body and moved down the drain.

Raven sat in the shower until the hot water ran out. Only when freezing water met her skin did she stand up and shut the water off. Her body was still sore and it hurt to walk. She dabbed herself dry carefully, trying to avoid the already forming bruises.

When she left the bathroom, she managed to erase almost every physical sign of what happened. She passed by her bedroom door and headed for Cyborg's, remembering his offer. Reaching the end of the hallway, she knocked softly, but he answered within a second.

"Hey, Rae, what's up?" he asked. Raven just sunk to the floor in reply. Cyborg knelt down, lifting her into his arms easily and bringing her inside his room. Raven tried to pull away from his touch but Cyborg ignored her protest and brought her over to his bed, where he sat her down carefully. Cyborg sat down next to her and let her breathe for a few minutes before he asked what was wrong.

"Slade" was Raven's only reply.

"Where?"

"He was in my room."

Cyborg raised his hand up slowly, pushing her hood off her face. Her cheeks were tearstained and the left side of her head was swelling with a bruise. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"He had a gun aimed at the door. You would have been dead before you even walked in," Raven replied.

"What did he want?"

Raven looked up, her eyes meeting Cyborg's. She trusted him as much as Robin, and she knew she could reply on him. It didn't take Raven's powers of empathy to read his eyes. Cyborg was very clearly feeling a list of emotions. He was concerned for her safety, worried, and defensive. At the same time, she could see the idea of revenge building behind his eyes. It was too soon for revenge, too soon for a rematch. "He said he wanted to scare me."

Raven told herself that it wasn't even a lie. Slade had said that he wanted to scare her. She just left out how his plan had changed.

"And?"

"He threw me around for a while. I tried to fight back but… " Raven let her voice trail away. She knew Cyborg was analyzing her. With just a glance he could see bruises on her neck in the shape of a hand.

"Do you want to spend the night in here, Rae?"

"No," Raven replied. "I just… I don't know."

"Don't worry about it, Rae, it's cool. You go ahead to sleep. I don't even use my bed anyway, I need the table if I want to recharge," Cyborg smiled warmly and headed for his table. He waited for Raven to fall asleep before he plugged himself in, and he couldn't help but wonder how Slade managed to scare her so badly.

Raven steadied her breathing and held her eyes shut. She listened Cyborg plugged himself and once he was powered down for the night, Raven rolled over, staring up at the ceiling. Every creak in the tower made her jump. Raven eventually ran her fingers through her hair, muttering to herself that she was being stupid.

She didn't fall asleep so much as she passed out some time around four thirty in the morning. She drifted into an uneasy sleep, plagued by nightmares of Slade and what he might be planning next.

* * *

**A/N**

**This is a re-write of Breaking Her, which I wrote two years ago. The original version of Breaking Her will be left up until this version is completed. Please, leave reviews for me! I love feedback, even if it is harsh. If there is something you don't like let me know and let me know why. I want to be a better writer and I can't do that without feedback!**


	2. Chapter 2

He kissed down her neck and smiled against her soft skin. She let out a soft excited moan and pulled him closer to her. His hand slid under her shirt while her fingers unclipped his cape and threw it aside. He moved toward her skirt and– **_knock._**

"Robby, I need a word," Cyborg's voice came from the door.

Robin sighed and kissed Starfire's forehead. "I'll be right back." The leader lifted his cape up off the floor and drew it around his shoulders quickly. He only paused in front of the mirror for a second to run his fingers through his hair. Giving his head a finishing shake, his hair fell into place and Robin turned to open his bedroom door. "What's wrong?"

"Slade was in the tower," Cyborg said in a low voice.

"Where?" Robin asked. His attitude had immediately changed from being annoyed from being interrupted to serious and alert. "When?"

"He came in two hours ago and left about an hour ago," Cyborg answered, "He was in Rae's room."

"Where is Raven now?" Robin asked.

"She's in my room. She's alright, Robin. Shaken up and a couple of bruises but… I mean she is alive," Cyborg said. "We need to reboot the security systems. Now."

* * *

Slade washed his face with water, silently cursing to himself. He knew he had won this time. Raven would never recover; he knew that was a fact. He was completely positive that she was broken. She would be useless to the team in that state. The only question now was how long he had before the other Titans found out.

"So how did it go?" Wintergreen asked, handing Slade a drink.

"She's terrified," Slade replied.

"Impressive," Wintergreen said. "I thought she would take more time."

"I was afraid she would. Turns out she has a weakness."

"Everyone does," Wintergreen answered. "What was hers?" Wintergreen began to dust of the coffee table next to Slade.

"I raped her and she snapped," Slade said. He kept his tone light and casual, sipping the drink Wintergreen had given him.

Wintergreen stopped cleaning and looked up, "She's only a child."

"A teenager," Slade replied. "She was a virgin though, I could feel it."

"What could have possibly influenced you to do that? She is so young."

Slade shook his head. "She always tries to act mature. Mentally, I believe she is a lot older. It doesn't matter though. It was not a matter of attraction. I accomplished my goal. She's no longer a threat to me. She was their strongest piece, and now she is out of the way."

"She won't be a Titan forever," Wintergreen pointed out, "Most of the things you do will either kill them, and end it, or hurt them to a point that they will heal from. When she is older and stops fighting –"

"Then I will have fully won," Slade cut him off. "If only I could speed that up."

"With all due respect, I think you crossed a line," Wintergreen said leaving the room, "Goodnight."

Slade leaned back in his chair and shut his eyes, wondering to himself if there really was such a thing as "crossing the line".

* * *

Back at the tower, Cyborg had a new security system running. Robin was already on the computers looking for something – anything – that could lead him to Slade. Raven hovered near the counter alone, sipping a tea. After about the hundredth worried glace she received from her teammates, Raven finally spoke up: "I am fine."

"Rae, would it be alright if I just ran some test? Those marks on your neck could use some help healing too…" Cyborg said.

"I have healing abilities. They will get help at healing," Raven replied. "I am fine."

"Rae…" Cyborg started but Robin cut him off.

"Got him," Robin called from the computer. "He was just seen going into the attic of City Hall."

After getting Starfire and Beast Boy, the Titan's headed into the city, ready for a fight. "Alright, he could be anywhere in the building by now. Split up and keep your communicators on."

"Robin, that's not a good idea," Cyborg pointed out.

"Yeah, that's the perfect way to get us all killed," Raven agreed.

"Aw, Raven's scared to walk around by herself!" Beast Boy said laughing. Raven's eyes glowed black and in a second she had Beast Boy pinned against the wall.

"I am not scared."

Cyborg's hand rested on her shoulder and he shook his head. Raven set Beast Boy down.

"Fighting amongst yourselves, Titans?"

They looked up to see Slade standing across the room in the doorway.

Robin ran forward first. "Titans – Go!" Slade grabbed a fist full of Robin's hair, tossing Robin back against the wall. Cyborg raised a gun forward and Slade kicked him aside. Slade blasted Cyborg with a thin red laser, cutting the blue metal near Cyborg's shoulder. Raven lingered in the back. She knew how Slade worked by now; he'd save her for last.

Beast Boy came forward next. A bee to get close, lion to fight, then a human when Slade threw him across the room. Starfire flew forward but Slade ignored her, blasting Raven with his gun. Raven fell back in shock, smacking her head against the wooden floor. The shot hit her by the waist but the distance had weakened it. Raven stopped for a split second to heal the wound. Slade grabbed Starfire by the wrist.

He pushed her back into the wall while her eyes glowed emerald green. Her hands lit up, shooting Slade in the upper arm. He didn't release her though. His arms tightened, pushing her arms down. He pushed both of her thin wrists into one hand and spun her by her wrists. Her body collided roughly with the wall and she fell to the floor.

Slade raised his gun, aiming to kill.

"Starfire!" Robin yelled.

Robin jumped in front of her body as the first shot went off, pushing her out of the way. Slade pulled Robin back again. Robin pushed his hands off the floor, his foot hitting Slade's mask. The kick got Slade even angrier than he already was and he shot the gun again. This time, it hit Robin in the stomach. Slade fired again, hitting Starfire through the chest.

It was Cyborg that ended it – his blue canon shot Slade's mask clean off. Slade covered this face, letting one more shot off to break up the roof. Slade made his escape as Cyborg jumped forward, pulling Robin and Starfire out from under the falling roof.

Raven got up on her own, pulling Beast Boy with her. Cyborg called them over. "Let's go - I need help. BB, call an ambulance now. Rae, help me out here. Don't heal the wounds, I dunno if there is a bullet in there.

Cyborg stood over Robin, who was still awake and Raven stood over the unconscious Starfire. "Cyborg she is losing a lot of blood," Beast Boy commented.

"I got her," Raven replied. She pressed her finger in the wound to slow the bleeding.

"Robin, yo, man c'mon, stay with me," Cyborg called, holding his hand over Robin's stomach. "Let's go, BB call it in now!"

"Cy, get Star." Robin gasped in pain between his words. "I'm fine, help her."

Beast Boy was pressing buttons on his communicator before yelling into it: "1013, shots fired, at City Hall, get a bus forthwidth." Cyborg nodded, too busy to tell Beast Boy he was proud the green Titan _finally_ learned how to report a police emergency.

"Cyborg, Cyborg her pulse is slowing. Can I just heal her? If the bullet's in her, the bullet is in her," Raven said quickly.

"No, I dunno where the bullet is. It could end up worse; just hang on," Cyborg said back, "Just keep doing what you're doing."

"Cyborg her pulse is fading fast," Raven called.

"Just hang on!" Cyborg yelled again.

Robin tried to push Cyborg off of him, attempting to crawl towards Starfire. They could hear sirens wailing outside as paramedics and cops flooded the building. Beast Boy lead the police off the way that Slade had escaped while paramedics loaded Robin and Starfire into the ambulances outside.

"Will they be okay?" Cyborg asked running alongside the stretcher carrying Robin.

"Can't tell yet," the paramedic replied.

An EMT stepped in Cyborg's way, giving Cyborg directions to the hospital and telling Cyborg to take the t-car.

* * *

Cyborg was seated in the emergency room waiting room, his head in his hands. Beside him, a green dog was seated on the floor, his chin resting on the chair next to Cyborg. Raven was leaning against the wall, her arms folded in front of her and her eyes shut.

All three of them jumped up when the doors to the ER opened. Beast Boy shifted back and ran forward but Cyborg and Raven barely moved, just looking at the doctors serious expression.

"Robin should be out in a few weeks," the doctor said, putting his clip board down on a desk. "A bullet was lodged in his stomach. We removed it and patched it up. Knowing him, he'll be out in a few days but, theoretically, this should just take a few weeks to heal. I would at least make him relax until then."

"And Star?" Cyborg asked. The doctor straightened his glasses and frowned as Cyborg added: "Is she alive?"

"A bullet nicked her heart. She has already lost a lot of blood and, being as she isn't human, we can't give her any blood from our blood banks, her body would reject it. She is on the operating table now. We are trying to remove the bullet." The doctor placed a hand on Beast Boy's shoulder as the green titan stood directly in front of him. "These next few hours are critical, we are doing everything we can."

Cyborg nodded and placed his head back into his hands, his face hidden. Beast Boy walked away, letting himself fall into one of the chairs placed along the back wall. Raven shut her eyes again, muttering her mantra over to herself. She felt her body relaxing. When she looked up, neither of the boys had moved. Beast Boy was bent over his own body, his entire figure was shaking with every breath he took.

Raven crossed the room and sat down next to him, not saying anything for a minute. She could hear gasps of air as he tried to calm himself down. Slowly and gently, Raven placed a careful hand onto his shoulder.

"This is all my fault," Beast Boy whispered.

"That's not true and you know it," Raven replied.

"I should have called it in faster. I could have given better directions…"

"This is Slade's fault." Raven stared at the wall across the room, her hand patting his shoulder. "We'll get him."

"I fought him last," Beast Boy said. "If I could have contained him, he wouldn't have gotten to Starfire."

"Slade is unpredictable," Raven replied. "You did everything you could."

"Y'all should get going. It's late," Cyborg said.

Raven turned to Cyborg and Beast Boy's head shot up, his eyes red and watery. "I'm staying,' Raven said.

"Me too," Beast Boy added with a sniffle.

"No way. Y'all are goin' back to the tower now. No arguing," Cyborg replied.

No one responded but they did not move either. Cyborg eventually gave up. The three sat in silence for a while longer, watching the clock hands rotate. Finally Cyborg stood up.

"Where are you going?" Raven asked. Beast Boy was asleep on the chair next to her, sniffling in between snores.

"I was going to call another doctor. I figured while we are here, you might as well get checked out too."

"I'm fine," Raven replied.

"Yeah but I those marks are still on your neck and you're bleeding a little. I just remembered you got shot during the fight and I know last night was really bad. Just talk to a doctor for a few minutes." Cyborg put his hand on her shoulder and she pulled away.

"I said I'm fine."

"Rae," Cyborg started. A loud beep from his communicator silenced him. Cyborg pulled out the small black and yellow device with the large T on the front. Slowly, his real eye looked up to meet Raven's purple eyes. She stood watching him, gauging his emotions. Cyborg inhaled deeply and said: "It's Slade again."

Cyborg disappeared through the ER doors, leaving Raven standing with just a sleeping Beast Boy in the waiting room.

"Robin, Slade's back. Look, don't even try, man. We got him. Just stay here," Cyborg said, stopping at Robin's bedside in the hospital.

"Cyborg," Robin called. The robot poked his head back in the room. "Don't let anyone else get hurt. Two Titan's in the ER is enough for the press, we don't need more."

"Got it," Cyborg replied. He marched out of the ER and through the waiting room. "Titans – let's go."

Beast Boy jumped up at the sound of Cyborg's voice and began to follow him through the glass doors that led out of the hospital, but Raven didn't move.

"Wait!" Raven called, placing a wall of black magic in Cyborg's path, blocking him from the exit. "I think this is a bad idea."

Cyborg skidded to a stop and turned around. "Rae, we don't have time for this."

"I think going after Slade is a bad idea," Raven said."I don't think we should go. Slade almost killed Starfire and he… he's too serious lately, Cyborg. He wants us dead. I think we should let the police handle him for once."

"Too serious lately?" Beast Boy asked. "Was it a game before? Slade's always been serious, Raven. Where have you been?"

"We can't let the police handle him, Raven, why do you think we're here? The police can't handle him. They need us. The city needs us." Cyborg tried to take Raven's hand.

"We are no help if we're all dead," Raven replied. She pulled her hand out of Cyborg's grip. "I just have a bad feeling about this."

Cyborg shook his head. "Fine. Looks like Slade won with you, Rae. Whatever, I just never thought you were gonna be the one to quit. BB lets go. Raven can stay if she wants."

"I'm not going to stay if you're both going," Raven said.

Cyborg turned away from her. "Lower the wall."

"Cyborg, it's a bad idea."

"Raven – it's going to be okay. We fought Slade loads of times. We all have eachothers backs, okay?" Beast Boy stood directly in front of her, about half a head shorter. His green eyes smiled up into hers. "We can do it. Come on. For Starfire and Robin."

"For Starfire and Robin," Cyborg repeated. Raven sighed but lowered the wall and the three of them ran out to the parking lot. Cyborg and Beast Boy jumped into the T-Car but Raven flew above them. Her mind raced, trying to figure out some way to make them both turn back.

Before she knew it, they had arrived – and Slade was waiting. Slade went for Cyborg first, without even giving the usual witty greeting. He caught Cyborg off guard with a strong blow to the back of the head. Cyborg fell to the floor as Beast Boy ran forward, changing into a mountain lion. Slade lifted his gun, ready to shoot. Just as his finger pressed the trigger, the gun floated out of his hand. He was shocked to see it surrounded by black magic. Slade turned his gaze to Raven and got angry. He thought he was finished with her.

He swung his leg, knocking the oncoming Beast Boy into the wall. Slade turned to Raven, who immediately froze. Raven's stomach tightened and she took a step back. Slade grabbed her shoulder, shoving her back into the wall. "I thought I was done with you," Slade said through his teeth.

Raven swung her knee up, hitting him between the legs. Slade bent over in pain as her fist collided with his face, a blast of black magic following it. Slade crashed into the opposite wall. Getting up slowly. "You're going to regret doing that," he warned. He crossed the room confidently and grabbed her by her hair, tossing her to the floor. Raven's hands lit up with her magic but Slade was faster. He grabbed her wrists and pushed her against the floor. He whispered in her ear. "Do you remember this position?" He felt her freeze under him and he smiled as he felt the fear flood in.

A sharp pain came to his back and Raven's feet kicked his stomach. He jumped up to find that Beast Boy had gotten back up already. The young green Titan grabbed Raven's hand and pulled her to her feet. Slade glared at Beast Boy. "You've improved. Tell me, Beast Boy, are Robin's new training techniques what have been helping you?"

Beast Boy just stared at him in shock, his eyes wide.

"I have been watching you. All of you. Do you want to know what else I know?" Slade walked over to him. "You've been visiting Terra at her new school at least once a week without Robin's knowledge. Cyborg slipped bacon in your food last week when you were not looking. Starfire and Robin have been dating for months and frequently have sex in Robin's room. Have you told Raven about the crush you have on her yet? Or is that one a secret?"

"How do you…" Beast Boy started to say.

Slade didn't let him finish. "You really should tell her, you know." Slade grabbed Raven shoulder and shoved her in front of him. "In this line of work, you never know when she might just… disappear." And just like that, Slade was gone. And Raven along with him.


	3. Chapter 3

It was cold. And damp. And dark, although the dark didn't bother her too much. Raven slid back against the wall. She took a small inhale, glancing around. _He's watching_, she could sense it. It didn't matter though. He would come in eventually, probably kill her eventually too. Raven's eyes had already adjusted to the dark and she looked at the room around her. There was nothing in it to tell her where she was though: tiled floors, gray walls, and the scent of salt.

"I'm awake," Raven said aloud. "I don't know what else your waiting for. That's what this is about, right? The control. I figured it out already Slade. You want the fear in my eyes as you kill me. So come on then. Kill me."

Raven paused. No response came, no shuffling of footsteps. Raven signed, folding her arms over her knees. She tried to use her powers but it didn't surprise her when they failed. Slade wouldn't leave her alone without doing something to restrict her powers. She silently wondered if it was a drug he gave her or the room itself did something to block her abilities, or some other reason they weren't working.

There was a small _'pat'_ sound coming from across the room, the sound of water dripping into a puddle. She counted them for awhile, eventually growing bored. She wasn't sure how long she had been in the room, but she didn't really care. Time didn't matter at this point.

Just on the other side of the wall that Raven was facing, Slade stood watching with Wintergreen at his side. Slade trusted Wintergreen completely, but the look of sympathy in his eyes made Slade reluctant to leave Raven alone.

"That leotard does not look very warm. Perhaps just a blanket for her?" Wintergreen said quietly.

Slade shook his head. "She's fine."

"She will need food soon. And water," Wintergreen replied.

"She can go a while without food, I am sure of it. You remember her father, don't you Wintergreen? She is a half demon. Even a full human can go without food for a few days." Slade's eyes narrowed as Raven laid down on the damp floor, staring up at the ceiling.

"Even a full demon needs water," Wintergreen pointed out.

"There is a water source inside the room. It is dripping in slowly but if she is thirsty enough she will make herself drink." Slade was getting tired of Wintergreen's comments and he crossed the room to check his security cameras. He had dropped Raven's tracking device only 15 miles away and had stationed bombs around the area. The first wave of explosives would take out whoever went to look for her, and the second would insure they were completely dead.

"You want her to drink from the floor? Like an animal? She is just a child," Wintergreen argued.

"If you don't like it, you can leave," Slade replied. "There are other rooms you can go to. She does not need the both of us babysitting her."

"I am going to make something for her to eat," Wintergreen replied. "She has to be just about Rose's age, you know." With that, Wintergreen shut the door. Slade clenched his fist. _He has to always get inside my head,_ Slade thought angrily. _Always has to have an opinion. Whenever he is against anything, he's always trying to change my mind. That's the only reason he sticks around here anyway – trying to change my mind about everything I am going to do._

A small _'beep'_ from him monitor broke Slade's thoughts. He turned to see a small air bubble in the water as Aqualad held out his arms, separating the water to provide an air pocket for Cyborg. Beast Boy swam as a dolphin alongside them. Slade smiled as he pressed the button on the table in front of him. A small red light flashed.

**Beep.** Five.

Beast Boy's dolphin head turned, hearing the beep. His eyes focused on the small countdown and he sped over to it, finding the bomb.

**Beep.** Four.

Cyborg and Aqualad were already close behind the green dolphin. Cyborg nodded to Aqualad, who extended his arms and made the bomb part of the airbubble. Cyborg opened it up but it looked far too complicated to stop in four seconds.

**Beep.** Three.

Cyborg shook his head, saying something to Beast Boy and Aqualad. All three of them began to move away from the bomb, all three knowing they would never get far enough in time.

**Beep. **Two.

Beast Boy glanced around, changing into a whale. Aqualad looked up (Slade figured Beast Boy had said something in whale that Slade could not pick up on or translate). Aqualad shook his head, defeated.

**Beep. **One.

Beast Boy opened his whale mouth, swallowing both Cyborg and Aqualad whole. He shut his eyes tightly.

**Beep.** A bright orange blast took out Slade's security camera. He felt the ground shift slightly under him from the explosion. He hit the button to set off the next explosion, although the fact that they had not even attempted to cover themselves made it doubtful they had any chance of survival, but it was a precaution Slade was willing to make.

Raven was standing up when Slade turned around. Her hands held on to the walls around her as a second explosion shook the room. Slade pushed open the door with a grin.

"Did you hear that?" he asked. "That was the explosion that killed Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Aqualad."

"You're lying." Raven replied.

"Why would I lie to you, Raven?" Slade smiled warmly, extending a hand to her.

Raven didn't even glance toward his hand. "Why would you be so willing to kill my friends, but keep me alive this long?"

"You're more powerful, Raven. You have the ability to destroy the world, or control it. I know how you work, Raven. You don't need to do what is right, you just need someone there so you're not alone. Admit it, Raven, you love the darkness. You've always been on my side more than you've been on theirs. You're only a Titan for the friendship, not for the justice."

"I know how you work too though. You need the power. You don't really want my help. In fact, the idea that I am stronger than you has to terrify you. Doesn't it, Slade? Doesn't it terrify you?" Raven returned his cold glare.

Slade felt a chill up his spine. _Don't let her get inside your head, _he told himself. _Keep the upper hand._ He stepped forward, his hand tracing up her arm and across her collar bone. She was already backed into the corner, nowhere else for her to go. "The things I could do to you, Raven," he whispered. He pushed her hair behind her ear.

"You've already done everything you could. Aside from killing me," Raven pointed out.

Slade pressed his body up against hers, leaving her no room to move. Still, she looked him directly in the eye, unwilling to back down. "I could do them all again. Harder, and rougher. Believe it or not, Raven, I was being gentle for your first time." He felt her body stiffen but her face remained calm.

"There is nothing left for you to take from me except my life," Raven replied.

Slade leaned forward. "I don't owe you any favors, Raven." Slade turned to leave. "I'll be back later. I have to go finish off Robin while he is recovering. See you soon, Raven."

As soon as the door shut, Raven slid to the floor. Slade smiled as he glanced over his shoulder. It felt so good to see her so helpless.

* * *

"We expect her to make a full recovery," the doctor said. He reviewed Starfire's paperwork, skimming through it. "The operation went difficultly since she has organs we have never even heard of, but she seems back to her old self already. We are bringing in a specialist just to be sure though."

"Thank you," Robin replied. "Can I see her?"

The doctor nodded. "Whenever you're ready, she is just in the room next door."

Robin nodded as the doctor left the room. The Chief of Police straightened up from where he was sitting in the corner of the room.

"I know," Robin said immediately. "This was unacceptable."

"Someone already leaked to the press. They are going to want a formal statement." The police chief crossed the room and glanced out the door to make sure they were alone.

"Don't cause a panic until we have Slade in custody. It was a simple robbery gone wrong, let them know we are all fine and will be out in a few hours. Actually, I should make the announcement myself. I don't want the crime rate to go up because criminals think we are in the hospital." Robin ran his fingers through his hair.

"The doctor said you should rest for a few days."

Robin simply nodded. "I will, in the Tower. Being in here will only cause more trouble for you." Robin waved a goodbye to the police chief as he slipped into Starfire's room, talking to her while he put his uniform back on and got ready to leave.

* * *

Slade watched the news carefully. He was positive Robin would be making some type of announcement soon.

"She won't eat or drink anything I leave in her room," Wintergreen announced as he threw away a perfectly good, untouched meal.

"I told you not to bother feeding her. She probably thinks it drugged. Let her starve," Slade replied.

"I was thinking about moving her into one of the spare bedrooms. It has a lock on it and you already said her powers wouldn't return for a while. I don't see the harm in letting her be more comfortable," Wintergreen said.

Slade shook his head. "I have to break her down if I am going to get anything from her."

"When Robin stayed with us, you even gave him a room. Robin fought more than that, and he is older than her," Wintergreen replied.

"He was younger when we took him," Slade answered. "Her age does not matter. She is more dangerous."

"You get more bees with honey," Wintergreen replied.

Slade turned his gaze away from the television to glare at Wintergreen. "She stays in the basement."

"Then she will be dead soon. A child cannot handle this much at once. I will clean out the guest room so it will be ready for you when you come to your senses." Wintergreen left the room, leaving Slade sitting alone. He turned back to the television, watching the mayor talk about the new opening of a bank.

Slade pressed the button on the side of the screen and the television's color faded to black. He stood up, letting himself out of the room as he headed downstairs. He checked the window first to see where Raven was. It took him a minute to find her: she wrapped herself around her own cloak for warmth, laying fast asleep in the corner.

Slade quickly grew annoyed. _Wintergreen makes her sound so broken but she's comfortable enough to sleep knowing I could be anywhere? If she has the ability to sleep, then she's not terrified enough. Not yet. _

Slade kicked open the door and Raven sat up. Slade grabbed her by the forearm, pulling her from the ground and throwing her towards the door. She grabbed the doorframe for support, turning around to face him. Slade's hand found her neck before she could move, and he forced her out of the room. He pushed her thin figure up the stairs until the chill from the basement faded to the warm lavender scented hallway.

"What is this place?" Raven asked as her boots touched a polished wooden floor. The paneled walls created a wide windowless hallway. They came to an archway that connected the hallway to an extravagantly furnished living room. The fireplace was on, creating a warm, homey glow. In the center of the room, a bear skin was used as a carpet, head and all. A white couch and two arm chairs were placed around it, facing the fire. A desk was next to them, also facing the fire place. Raven stood for a moment, taking the room in. Slade pushed her forward.

Slade opened the door on the other side of the room and pushed Raven through. He grabbed her forearm, practically carrying her up the narrow staircase.

Wintergreen already was holding the door open. He smiled as Slade let Raven into the room. It was a small room, just two small chairs and a little round table. There was a door behind it, which Wintergreen pushed open. It was a very large bedroom with a desk, dresser, bed, and bookshelf.

"The bathroom is right through there if you need it. I placed a cup in there for water – I am sure you trust the tap water," Wintergreen said. Raven turned around to ask Slade why he brought her up here, but Slade was already gone from the room.

"I am afraid he will still be locking you in, but you will be much more comfortable in here than down there. Help yourself to the bookshelf. I was told you like to read. I'll bring up some dinner later. You do have to eat eventually," Wintergreen reminded her. "I am Wintergreen, by the way," he said as he left the room. She heard the lock click behind the door, leaving her standing in the center of the large room.

Raven sat on the edge of the bed, trying to mediate. Raven had trouble focusing, but she didn't move until she heard the lock click in the door. Sliding off the bed, Raven peeked into the small sitting room that led to the room she was in. Wintergreen had a tray of food he was placing on the table.

He was gone before Raven said a word.

And she was alone again.


	4. Chapter 4

The coastguard let Robin off in front of the tower so that Starfire would rest instead of flying him back over. He waited as the boat headed back towards the shore of the city before he turned around and headed up the steep staircase leading up the side of the island towards Titans Tower. Robin sighed as he reached the main door, which was wide open.

"Beast Boy..." Robin muttered under his breath. He entered the tower, enabling the security system behind him. Robin only walked a few steps into the shadowy hallway when there was a knock at the door behind him. He turned distrustfully to the door and pulled open the security box next to him, typing in the pass code to bring up the video feed of the door. The pathway was empty though. Robin stepped forward to open the door when the alarm went off signifying that someone had broken into the tower.

Robin stepped back over to the computer, quickly typing to find where the intruder got in. The blaring alarm stopped suddenly and Robin's eyes narrowed. The only way for someone to disable their alarms would be to enter the correct password codes, which Cyborg had personally selected.

Ignoring the elevator, Robin ran up the staircase towards the common room. The door opened and although the room looked just as messy as they had left it, the window across from him had very clearly been forced open. Robin pulled his staff out of his belt as he heard footsteps approaching from his left. He stepped out of the doorway and turned toward the noise, his staff raised. A firm hand grabbed his staff and he felt a shock to through his body. He lifted his foot, kicking the intruder across the room.

"Watch it!" a familiar voice called out. Robin lowered his staff to see Bumblebee getting up off the floor.

"What are you doing here?" Robin asked. He reached out an arm to help her up.

She got up on her own, brushing herself off. "Aqualad came down earlier to help BB and Sparky look for Raven, but that was a few hours ago and now I think he's just trying to get out of his night of chores."

"Where is Raven?" Robin asked. Bumblebee's brown eyes looked up.

"Beast Boy said Slade -" Bumblebee started to explain cautiously.

Robin already had his communicator out. He called Cyborg but there was no answer. Robin groaned in annoyance before calling Beast Boy, although he was used to Beast Boy's lack of response he was still mad when no answer came.

"Aqualad didn't answer me either. You know how guys are though, Robby. They probably just went out for pizza," Bumblebee lied. Her gut told her something was definitely wrong, but she knew if Robin didn't have a level head, they wouldn't get very far.

"Raven!" Robin yelled. He turned and headed up the staircase until he came to her door. "Raven, I'm coming in." Robin pushed her door open, the light from the hallway flooding into her darkroom. Her dresser was knocked over and some of her books had fallen off the shelf. She sheets of her bed were thrown across the floor.

"Door says Raven, but this looks more like BB's room. I never pegged her as the messy type," Bumblebee said, forcing a laugh.

"She's not." Robin turned to face Bumblebee. "Her room is usually spotless. Slade broke in the night before last. I guess she never got around to cleaning yet." Raven's communicator was flashing on top of her desk. "Where did they say they were going?"

"They didn't say but-"

"Think, Bumblebee. You must have asked where they were going," Robin said angrily.

"Robin, I didn't ask. They didn't tell me," Bumblebee replied.

"THINK!" Robin screamed.

"I DID THINK," Bumblebee yelled back. "And if you don't start thinking, we'll waste time fighting while we should be looking for them to help, so shut up and start tracing their communicators." Robin opened his mouth to her, but Bumblebee turned around and started walking down the hallway. "You're not in charge of me, Robin. So I don't care what you're going to say. I'm finding them." Robin cursed under his breath, following her down the hallway to the main room.

"Do you know Cyborg or Beast Boy's serial number for their communicators? It will take me longer to break into Cyborg's security codes to find out…"

"T12M15B4, that's Beast Boy's," Robin replied as he leaned over the screen as she typed.

"Nice memory," Bumblebee said. She typed the serial number into the computer and the map came up, searching for the communicators location.

"He loses it every few days," Robin replied as the map zoomed into their city. "Listen, I'm sorry I…"

"Don't worry about it," Bumblebee replied. The computer pulled up an image of Titan's Tower.

Robin sighed. "That's right outside this door. He never listens when we say to bring his communicator everywhere with him…"

"What's Cyborg's?" Bumblebee asked.

"Click on System Files, then go to Documents, Titans Main, and the password is Tofuwafflesdude," Robin instructed.

"You let Beast Boy set the passwords?" Bumblebee asked as she dug through the computer.

"We figured that anyone trying to hack our systems would be least likely to try something Beast Boy would think of. They would never suspect we let him set our passwords," Robin replied. The file opened and Bumblebee traced Cyborg's communicator. "Dammit," Robin muttered. "He left his in the tower too."

"Why would Sparky leave his communicator in the tower?" Bee asked as she switched from the Titans Main over to the Titans East files and typed in her own passwords.

"He usually contacts us on his arm, so he doesn't need his spare one. But he usually brings it," Robin replied.

"Aqualad is in the city…" Bumblebee said as the search narrowed down the location. Robin stood up and glanced out the window, as if he could manage to find Aqualad just by looking over the city.

"Robin, this isn't right," Bumblebee finally said. "Aqualad's communicator is right on top of Beast Boy's and Cyborg's."

"Actually, your readings are very accurate."

Robin spun around quickly as Slade stepped into the doorway. Bumblebee jumped out of her seat, ready to help fight. "Aqualad," Slade said, dropping a destroyed communicator in front of them. "Beast Boy," more fragments from a communicator fell to the ground. "And Cyborg." Slade tossed the lid to a communicator across the room and Robin caught it between two fingers. "That's all I managed to pull out of the blast."

"Where are they?" Robin demanded, pulling out his staff to fight.

Slade took a remote out of his pocket and pressed the center button. A video of the explosion appeared on the screen.

"Robin!" Bumblebee called. Robin tore his eyes from the screen just in time to block Slade's fist from hitting him. Robin kicked his leg into Slade's stomach. He felt a twist of pain as Slade spun his leg around, pushing him into the cold floor.

"It's over, Robin. Your team is dead. Give up," Slade whispered. He twisted Robin's arm backwards and pinned him to the floor. Bumblebee grabbed her stingers from her waist, hitting Slade with an electric shock in the back.

Slade shoved Robin into the floor roughly and grabbed Bumblebee by the arm. "Brother Blood doesn't keep secrets, Karen. I know all about you." Slade kicked her into the wall before turning back to Robin. "I must say Robin, I am sorry this ended so fast. You really did put up a good fight all these years." Slade pressed the tip of a laser gun into the back of Robin's head. "I'll give Raven your regards."

Slade felt something hit his back as he fell forward. He turned quickly to see Cyborg pulling Robin up off the ground. "We aren't that easy to get rid of, Slade."

"Yeah, takes more then a giant bomb to keep us down!" Beast Boy called from behind him. Aqualad was on the other side of the room, pulling Bumblebee off the floor.

"Titans – Go!" Robin called. Beast Boy ran forward in bear form, charging right at Slade. Slade raised his arm to fight when Wintergreen's voice came through his earpiece.

"I found her."

Slade did not need to confirm that he heard Wintergreen's message. He pressed the button on his side so the room became smoky enough for him to leave back out the window he had come in.

The smoke cleared and Robin let out a sigh. "That was a close call. Where's Raven?" Aqualad, Beast Boy, and Cyborg all exchanged a look.

"We don't know." Cyborg answered. "Slade has her."

* * *

On the other side of the city, a young girl slammed her bedroom door behind her. She threw her backpack onto her bed and pulled off her hat, letting a blonde braid fall onto her shoulder. A small gray cat was already curled up on the bed and she scratched behind his ears. She swapped her skinny jeans for sweat pants and pulled a baggy sweatshirt on before laying down.

"I hate high school, Munchkin. It's exhausting," she said, stroking her cat.

Slade stepped out from the shadows. "I thought you seemed tired."

* * *

**Have a Happy New Year !**


	5. Chapter 5

Slade pushed her back into the mattress. He pulled off his gloves, reaching up the baggy T-shirt that Wintergreen had given her. He grabbed her breasts in his hands, rubbing her slowly. She flinched each time. He waited until her nipples were taut before he traced his hand down her stomach. With two fingers, her rubbed the outside of her cunt slowly.

"Does it bother you, Raven? The fact that you're getting wet?" Slade whispered. "You can't deny liking this forever, you know."

"Stop," Raven said so firmly that Slade was actually taken back for a second.

"It's normal to enjoy it," Slade replied. "But then again, do have always gone to great lengths to be the weird one, or the odd one out."

Raven opened her mouth to reply but he stuck two fingers in her. Her words turned into a quiet moan and Slade smiled. "Stop," she repeated, but the strength was gone.

"You're tight," Slade told her. He moved his fingers in and out of her. She bit her lip and turned away from him. His other hand grabbed her breast again. He used his forearm to hold her straight as he added a third finger. Raven winced as he pushed the finger in but Slade only pushed harder, determined to make it fit. "I know you love how it feels, Raven."

Slade felt a sharp pain and he looked to see a black light vanish from next to him. His shoulder just starting to drip blood. It was a weak attack, but Raven locked eyes with him as she prepared another spell.

"Azarath Metrion-" she stopped to let out a scream as Slade shoved his dick into her as hard and deep as he could.

"I knew you enjoy it, Raven." Slade pushed in and out quickly. "Go ahead, Raven, scream. You're not bothering anyone." The bed was shaking as Slade spoke, taking breaths between words.

Slade pushed himself all the way inside of her before letting his body fall to rest on hers. "Can you feel that, Raven?" Slade asked. He moved slowly now, in and out with steady, deep thrusts. "Can you feel me inside of you?"

"You're sick, Slade, you're really fucking sick," Raven muttered.

"Do you believe in heaven and hell?" Slade asked.

"I believe in hell," Raven replied. "I'm sure I'll be seeing you th_ere_." Her voice cracked at the end of the sentence and Slade knew he found the right spot. Thrusting harder, he felt Raven tighten under him.

"I don't know why people don't like you, Raven," Slade said and she bit her lip to conceal forming sounds. "You were always the strongest Titan. It's no surprise you are the last surviving. I do wonder what the down thinks though. Abandonment must be hard for them. Four titans dead, one on the run? The media has a few theories."

"I'm sure…. They'll find my body…. Eventually."

Slade smiled as he felt her back arch in response to him. He could feel her giving in. Slade pushed harder and Raven's breathing was heavier.

"SLADE WILSON!" a voice called from somewhere else in the house. Footsteps could be heard coming in their direction. Slade pushed himself away from Raven and pulled his pants on quickly. He pulled a sweatshirt out of a draw and threw it at her.

"Put that on, now. Keep the hood up."

Raven pulled the sweatshirt on over her. "What's going on?"

"Shut up. Pretend you're asleep. Now," Slade demanded. The door knobbed turned and was shoved open just as Raven shut her eyes.

"Wilson – I swear – that was the stupidest plan. Do you realize it almost got all of us killed?" a man was yelling.

"Can we take this outside?" Slade asked calmly. Raven felt movement in the room and she shut her eyes tighter. A hand found her throat and her body lifted, her head smacking into the wall.

A dark haired man was looking at Slade, his arm outstretched to hold her neck. "What's wrong? Afraid your girlfriend will hear about what you've been up to?" The man turned to face her and his blue eyes widened in recognition.

"Can we take this outside?" Slade repeated. The man released Raven and she fell to her knees on the bed. He simply nodded and followed Slade out of the door.

"This had better be important," Slade said as he sat down.

The man sat across from him. "…That was… the rumor was that she was dead. The mayor is offering billions of dollars if she is found alive, you know? He is offering several thousand if anyone can provide the city with a _body_ just so they can have a burial!"

"Yes," Slade replied. "But that is not why you are here."

"Well no. I was here because you sent us on a suicide mission. But I'm kind of distracted now," he said.

"That's unfortunate. You should come back after you clear your head. Perhaps with a heads up next time," Slade answered.

"Has she been here the whole time?"

"Go home, Steven, it's nearly two in the morning. I will meet with you tomorrow in the city conference room. If you make another home intrusion, it will be your last." Slade stood up to leave.

Steven did not rise from his chair and Slade shook his head. "Why is she here though? I doubt she left the Titans for you. You don't seem her type."

"I said go home." Slade left the room, letting the door close behind him. Steven sat in the chair and glanced into the fireplace next to him. He let his mind wander to the Titan he knew was two rooms over and wondered if she was really there on her own will and what Slade's plan was. Eventually he lifted himself from the couch and headed for the door, pulling on his skull mask to start his usually round of robberies.

"So, with 3 seconds left, I swallowed Aqualad and Cyborg at the same time. There was one second left on the timer and I knew the clock was ticking. So, without time to spare, I turned into a cockroach while they were both still in my mouth. I didn't know if it would really work because I've never tried changing into another animal while I had a person in my mouth, but it was our last hope. Our last chance. Then there was fire everywhere, a bright light. It took me several days to walk all the way to the shoreline, because I wasn't sure about the radiation in the area. But when I changed back into a whale on the shore, I opened my mouth, and out walked Aqualad and Cyborg – safe and sound. Pretty cool, huh?"

Starfire nodded excitedly as she heard the story for the thousandth time. Robin shook his head though. "Beast Boy, that was good thinking, but we have to focus on finding Raven now. It's been two weeks."

Cyborg opened the door to the common room. "I was just… um…"

Robin just nodded, tossing Cyborg a beer. "None of us are sleeping either, Cy."

"I can recharge. You guys can't. Go up to bed. Go on, Star, BB, you need your rest." Cyborg said in a brotherly tone.

Starfire stood up, heading for the door and Beast Boy frowned, shaking his head. "It's not that easy anymore." He leaned over, taking a beer from Cyborg and taking a large sip. He cringed slightly after the sip, not used to the taste, but he went to take another sip anyway. Cyborg pulled the drink from his hand.

"We can't have you drinking BB, you're underage," Cyborg said.

"Fuck you," Beast Boy said, jumping up. "Robin's workaholicism is helping him cope, you have your fucking alcohol, Starfire's fucking optimistic and doesn't worry because she doesn't believe anyone, even Slade, is bad enough to hurt her friend, and what the hell do I have Cyborg? We're all just standing here doing nothing while we have no idea what he is doing to her!" Beast Boy grabbed the case of beer and headed out the door. "Fuck you, I'm drinking."

Slade was not pleased to find that Raven had fallen asleep when he came back. He considered waking her up, but he himself was tired, so he just moved her over and slipped into the bed next to her. Raven rolled over, turning away from him. Slade just laid his head back on the pillow, trying to let his day's worries roll off of him so he could go to sleep. He was just drifting into the darkness of the room when a soft hand landed on his chest. He looked down to see a shivering Raven instinctively curled up against him for warmth. He knew it was an unconscious action that she made in her sleep, but for the first time since he had met the Titans, Raven actually seemed human to him. Slade reached down and pulled the covers over her shoulders before letting himself drift off to sleep.

Hours passed before Raven woke up with Slade's arm wrapped around her waist. She ignored it for the moment though, her attention on the sound that had awoken her. The door had been creaking open, and Raven held her breath, trying to listen more carefully. Whatever had made the sound was gone, or she couldn't hear it over Slade's light snoring. Raven bit her lip nervously as she gently touched Slade's wrist, lifting his arm off of her. She slipped out from under the sheets, her feet silently landing on the cold floor. She saw movement across the room, but she didn't take her eyes off of Slade until she was completely out of the bed. Only then did she dare to glance up at the dark figure by the door.

He waved his hand for her to come, and Raven, with a glance back at Slade's sleeping figure, quickly followed.


End file.
